brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c51s02
Text Luna slowly, blearily awoke in her own bed in Subterra, in the Thorn Palace: she knew this because there were beautiful paintings on the walls, shelves full of trinkets and art supplies, and big fluffy blankets over her. She could also feel Twilight on one side of her, distinct because of that way her horn always somehow poked right into her shoulder when she fell asleep against her back, and Scrivener was on the other, their faces almost pressing together. His eyes opened a moment later, and they studied each other in silence for a few moments before the stallion smiled faintly. Luna frowned a little as she sat up, but then she caught the mental images from Scrivener even as he slowly began to rise as well, and Luna smiled a little as she touched her own clean features, then hesitantly slid her hoof up to the base of her horn. She touched it... and shivered at the resonance she felt immediately run through the soulstone. There was a faint sting of pain, but at the same time... it felt just as her old horn had, like it had grown naturally out of her skull. There was no warped flesh, no trace of corruption... only a spire of dark, dark blue crystal, through which black streaks every so often danced and cavorted. The two ponies looked at each other quietly for a few moments,then they both traded a fierce, tight embrace, bodies pressing together and eyes closing. And after a moment, Luna smiled softly as Twilight's forelegs wrapped quietly around her from behind, the Lich gently nuzzling through her light-blue locks. “I'm so glad you're okay...” “I am better than okay, Twilight Sparkle, and... much of that is thanks to thy bravery. Even Celestia's touch may have been hindrance more than help, after all.” Luna murmured softly in return, turning to gaze quietly at the Lich, and Twilight smiled a little as Scrivener nodded once with a quiet laugh. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare shook her head and added: “But we are not done yet. Aye, I can feel the horn attuning to me, but there is one more thing that must be done. Come, we must return to the sanctuary below. Glad as I am that I am no longer splattered with blood and mire, and to have woken up in mine own bed... I feel... rested. Do both of thee feel rested as well, my special mares?” Scrivener sighed tiredly and slapped at her shoulder, and Twilight Sparkle only smiled and rubbed at her stomach slowly. Luna softened at this, eyes roving downwards as she reached out to quietly rest a hoof against the faint bulge of her belly, and then she murmured: “Damn me, Twilight Sparkle. I keep forgetting... thou art in a fragile state. Scrivy, 'tis all thy fault if something happens to the poor baby, I shall have thee know.” “I know. We gotta be more careful.” Scrivener said softly, but Twilight only smiled faintly, touching her stomach and hesitating before she shook her head, earning curious looks from her lovers. “No, I... I think as long as nothing happens to me directly, then I'll be fine. I mean, I know the last few months I'll probably have to be really careful, but right now I feel... I feel strong, I guess, in a word.” Twilight murmured, rubbing her stomach slowly. “And my baby... feels strong, too.” Luna smiled after a moment at this, then she nodded and leaned forwards, kissing Twilight's neck just above her collar, and the sapphire mare closed her eyes with her own soft smile in return. “Good. But all the same, Twilight Sparkle. We shall try to do our best to keep the abuses we suffer to a minimum, that I promise thee. And 'tis a rare promise, so thou had best appreciate it.” The Lich laughed and nodded, then she softened and gazed hesitantly over Luna, but the sapphire mare only shook her head and murmured: “Nay, give me not that look, Twilight Sparkle. I am fine, thou art fine, all is well. All is well indeed, and I have not a single complaint in the world at this moment in spite of all that has happened... except that 'twill be a long walk back to our safe cloister beneath the Thorn Palace. But come, let us... let us walk. And share on the way.” The others nodded, sliding out of the large bed, then pausing a moment to study each other. Scrivener, testing his front hooves carefully against the floor to ensure his claws were locked properly together, and Luna, with her strange new horn, and Twilight Sparkle, a Lich... and pregnant. So many eccentricities about them all... not to mention Nightmare Moon and Valthrudnir and, well, Twilight sometimes was a little afraid there was some dark self in her own mind, just waiting for the right poke to come to life... But Scrivener and Luna both smiled at her softly, and then the stallion said quietly: “I don't think you're quite nearly as screwed up as we are, Twilight... after all, you handle us and our sick and twisted emotions pretty damn well. Then again, maybe that's just a sign of how codependent we all are and that you really are a nasty, evil little creature beneath all those layers of niceness you put on.” “Thanks Scrivy. You really know how to talk to a mare.” Twilight said ironically, and Scrivener only shrugged agreeably as Luna laughed and shook her head, and for the first time in what felt like a long, long time now, Twilight was able to smile honestly, and feel a moment of... relief. They made their way back through the Thorn Palace, Luna bowing her head politely to demons and Nightmares they passed that complimented her, often looking over her with admiration and warmth and other positive emotions. Honest happiness, Twilight thought... she understood that. Seeing Luna hurt would only bring a momentary pleasure to the nastiest and most bitter of their servants, and even they would quickly realize that a Luna without her strength was a Luna who wouldn't be able to aid her cherished servants of the night. Twilight smiled a bit: that was the most extreme case, though. Plenty of these demons and Nightmares felt more than fealty to Luna, they felt kinship for her: the Nightmares often called her their 'eldest sister,' and others gazed on her as an example of the might and wisdom their kind could achieve if they could conquer their primal drives. They adored her... and Twilight believed firmly they had every reason to. That made Luna blush slightly as she caught the whisper of these emotions from the Lich, who shifted lamely herself when the sapphire mare gazed radiantly over her shoulder. She hadn't meant to share those thoughts... but Scrivener only smiled slightly, looking ahead as he said softly: “It's a good sign. It means you really are... synching up more, getting more comfortable with us. Also, when you think nice things like that it puts Luna in a better mood and she doesn't hit me as often.” “Oh, Scrivener Blooms. There truly is no greater epitome of good manners than thou, is there?” Luna asked ironically, and Scrivener only shrugged easily, making Twilight laugh and shake her head, smiling warmly at the ponies she felt so lucky to have in her life. They continued down to the sanctuary... and all three ponies were only a little surprised to find that Celestia was still here, tending to the magical flames keeping the cauldron hot and back at work crafting the larger pieces of soulstone into strange shapes. As a matter of fact, for once Celestia seemed more surprised to see them than they did her, and Luna grinned at this, asking easily: “What's wrong, big sister? Did thy accursed mind finally strip a gear or two?” “Luna...” Celestia laughed after a moment, shaking her head slowly as she leaned forwards and murmured: “You look far better than I expected you to, all of you... it's been only an hour at the most since I had you both taken upstairs, after all.” Luna tilted her head in surprise, but in Scrivener's mind, Valthrudnir gave a sigh of relief: something that admittedly made Scrivener feel more than a little anxious. But there was no real response or instruction from the Jötnar... just a feeling, a nudge towards the jar, and Luna hesitated before asking quietly: “Has the concoction been kept hot? Hast thou... touched it at all?” “No. I haven't even removed your horn, even though I'm a little... worried.” Celestia stopped, then studied Luna as the sapphire mare nodded and strode forwards, carefully picking up the glass jar. As she began to turn away, Celestia asked suddenly: “Are you sure you're okay, Luna? Your recovery... healing so fast isn't always a good sign.” “I am fine, Celestia... I think...” Luna stopped, then smiled faintly as she closed her eyes. “It is because of how often and how greedily I have fed upon my husband's corruption. How often I have used it to... speed the healing of my wounds. And my horn feels... natural, in spite of the fact that it is soulstone. I feel it already resonating with me, but before I dare to try any magic... there is one last thing to do.” Celestia nodded slowly, watching silently as Scrivener and Twilight turned their own eyes to the sapphire mare, and she strode calmly to the edge of the cauldron. She grasped the handle on the lid with a hoof, then winced as she pulled it off at the blast of steam... but the surface was smooth and glassy, not a single sign of it boiling despite the heat and the alien light radiating up from the mixture, before Luna smiled faintly over her shoulder at Scrivener. “Pray tell, does thou have any words that fit this moment, poet?” “Yeah. Don't die.” Scrivener replied, and Luna laughed despite herself before she carefully guided the jar forwards, feeling some of her joy diminish into anxiety as she scooped up a good amount of the mixture. The glowing liquid within the jar settled quickly, barely giving a ripple even as it was lifted free, and not a trace of excess was left on the sides of the jar, like the liquid refused to cling to the glassy material. Luna studied the jar for a moment, then swallowed thickly before she nodded once and took it in both hooves, murmuring with a wry smile: “Then here is to long life.” Without another second's hesitation, the sapphire mare tilted the glass back and guzzled the contents down, clenching her eyes tightly shut as she swallowed the liquid quickly. It was hot, burning its way down her throat but hitting her stomach like a lead weight, and the moment she finished gulping down the liquid, pain hit her, making her double over. The jar fell to the floor and bounced away as Luna cursed and then moaned in agony, clutching her stomach as her soulstone horn started to glow, and Scrivener and Twilight both flinched even as they stepped towards her- Luna's eyes snapped wide, turning ivory as her head wrenched upwards and her mouth opened wide, bright light spilling from her jaws as Celestia reared back in shock. The sapphire mare's body convulsed as Scrivener and Twilight both fell backwards, electricity sparking over their bodies as a pulse of light burst from the soulstone horn, blinding the ponies in the room. Another bright flash, then another followed this as Luna reared back, crying out towards the ceiling as her body arched, her muscles flexed, heat and pain and beneath it all, the subtle kiss of power rollicked through her system... And then Luna was left panting quietly, breathing hard as her mane swayed and flowed around her, once more made of ephemeral starlight like her tail. Flares of darkness shocked through both insubstantial locks, and tingled through her darkly-glowing soulstone horn... a horn she could now very clearly feel, as clearly as she felt her hooves, or her wings, or any other part of her body. She looked up and saw Scrivener and Twilight were both staring at her, and Celestia looked both relieved and worried... but the sapphire mare smiled faintly after a moment as the shocks over her body settled, although her horn kept its strange, black phosphorescence. She licked her lips slowly, then finally said quietly: “Fear not, my family. I am fine... I am more than fine, as a matter of fact. I feel... strong. Good. And like...” Luna frowned a little, realizing there was indeed a strange resonance, like a ticking... and then she glanced curiously towards the cauldron as she heard Valthrudnir's voice in her mind, speaking over her own thoughts with a clarity that surprised her: Excellent! Just as predicted... your old horn has been linked to this one, increasing its potency and power. Now, Valkyrie, do you understand that I am not bluster and pride? I do not speak of myself as among the most intelligent beings of this entire universe out of arrogance, but because it is merely simple truth. “We shall see about that.” Luna muttered, shuddering a little: she guessed that because of the corruption that had slipped into her brain and how the horn had been fused into the horn-base, that was why Valthrudnir was able to speak to her so clearly now. Her soulstone horn lit up from inside, a deep, almost-black blue aura shimmering out of it as she let her magic work on instinct... and a moment later, her old horn rose quickly out of the cauldron, glowing with its own aura. Luna gazed up at this with surprise, guiding the horn towards herself, then around in a quick pattern as easily as she would move her own body, before she smiled faintly: disconnected or not, her horn was still part of her, after all. Then she stopped and frowned, disregarding the reactions of the others for a moment as she looked up and asked slowly: “Wait. The corruption, it healed the horn-base, did it not? Then why did we not simply use this to fuse my own horn back into mine head?” Because, Valkyrie, the corruption would have likely rotted out the inside of your alicorn horn instead of fusing with it. There's also the system of nerves and bridges that need to be repaired, while attaching this crystalline prosthetic is a much simpler task, requiring far fewer repairs. Valthrudnir replied moodily, but Luna thought she caught the image of the dragon shifting his gaze away in her mind, heard an undertone in his voice that suggested other, less-pleasant reasons for him wanting to ensure this horn was implanted in Luna's head. Scrivener was frowning nervously at Luna: he had clearly heard Valthrudnir's voice as well, but all the ponies here knew it was uncommon for the sapphire mare to so easily and clearly communicate with the Jötnar. Celestia shifted uneasily herself, but then Luna only sighed and shook her head out quickly, muttering: “Nay, nay my friends. Fear not. 'Tis nothing more than a moment of... anxiety. I shall... try to believe in the Jötnar for the moment, and that his aims are not completely treacherous.” Valthrudnir muttered, and then Luna paused before turning her eyes to her old horn, studying it curiously. It was still glowing, and didn't seem in any way damaged by the substance it had been left in, and after a moment Luna couldn't help but point it towards Scrivener and mutter: “Stay still, I desire to test something.” Celestia frowned curiously as Twilight cocked her own head, and Scrivener simply winced, holding up a front hoof and saying awkwardly: “Luna, now, just wait a minute, let's-” Luna bit her tongue in visible concentration, her soulstone horn glowing... before the aura around her old horn intensified, and then the floating spire of alicorn released a burst of lightning that hammered into Scrivener's face, knocking him sprawling backwards with a yelp as Luna flinched a bit. Then the sapphire mare grinned widely, her eyes gleaming as Twilight glared at her and Celestia only sighed tiredly, before the winged unicorn declared: “'Tis not quite as powerful as it once was, but aye, there is definitely a connection still between the old and that which has now replaced it... for the moment.” She smiled a little, glancing up at her soulstone spire before hesitating, then curiously turning her eyes towards her old horn. Slowly, it floated in front of her as Scrivener sat up and Twilight tilted her own head with interest, and the sapphire mare's eyes studied the horn thoughtfully. Over countless years, her horn had seen countless battles, and had always been left without a scar: when she focused her magic into her horn and combined it with her raw, Valkyrie strength, it was a match even for gianttooth blades. She had dared more with her horn than even the unicorn warriors of the past had: it was the one piece of herself truer to her than Andlitstingar had been. “I am thinking upon thy advice, big sister. And as I am feeling... strong, and energized, and time is of the essence, I desire to move on this immediately.” Luna paused, then smiled a bit and looked up. “I know that I must forge this weapon, this tool, on my own. But there is good news, is there not, in that... I am never truly on mine own. Not with Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms... aye. They shall not help me in the forging, but I believe both will be willing to donate to the making of it all the same.” Celestia frowned over at Luna, but the sapphire mare only smiled, and old horn tapped gently against new horn as she murmured: “Fear not. One day old will replace new, and new old, just as 'twas meant to be. This is... this feels right, Celestia. Does thou understand that?” “I... I suppose.” Celestia sighed after a moment, then glanced up at her own horn and murmured: “And I suppose that I would want to do something similar, in your situation. Still, it's strange all the same, and I'm... I'm worried about you.” Luna blinked, but then smiled softly after a moment: the rare, simple admission from Celestia did a world for her, and she bowed her head quietly in respect and gratitude. Scrivener Blooms gazed tenderly over at the mare as Twilight softened visibly as well, and then Luna glanced up and said finally: “I am worried too, Celestia... much more than I desire to admit, if thou will have my full honesty. But all in the same, I know that... I must forge forwards. I must make the best of what is available, and...” Luna looked slowly back and forth, then smiled: at Scrivener Blooms, a Clockwork Pony but also her husband, her soulmate, a wonderfully-frustrating poet that made her life complete; at Twilight Sparkle, a Lich, but so good, so pure, so still-somehow-innocent, reminding her that all shadow was half-light, that darkness existed for a reason, and that there were fortunes to be found even in life's cruelest stings; at Celestia, the big sister she'd had in the last life and this one, who could always be depended on, who had helped her in more ways than perhaps the winged unicorn understood, figure out just where she belonged in the strange, strange universe they lived in... “And I must remember that the best of what I have to work with is the best that anyone, anywhere, could ask for.” The ponies traded smiles, and then Celestia shook her head but smiled a little, before asking quietly: “Then how can I help, Luna?” “Nay, thou art busy playing with rocks and thy own projects, I see, I shall leave thee to that and thou shall leave me to my own work.” Luna said almost pompously, and then she and Scrivener both paused and traded looks, then Luna hesitated and added: “But please ensure that... that concoction is maintained and conserved.” Scrivener nodded in agreement as Celestia tilted her head, and the stallion said softly: “There might be other uses for it. But all Valthrudnir is saying for now is that it should keep by itself fine, as long as it's left alone. Just put out the fire, and put the lid on top. It'll harden into a big block inside the cauldron, but apparently heat restores it to a liquid pretty fast.” Celestia nodded slowly back after a moment, and then she asked quietly: “What would happen if I drank that substance, Scrivener Blooms? Just out of curiosity?” “I... I don't think that would be a very good idea.” Scrivener said delicately, and Celestia smiled slightly as Luna snorted in amusement. “No, not just because of your uh... Celestianess... but because it's still keyed to Luna's horn right now, and Luna herself. And... I guess in some ways, my own... Clockworkness is kind of stewing in there, too.” Celestia nodded slowly, then said softly: “Well, don't worry. My main concern is that demons might not be able to resist the temptation of taking a taste of this... but it sounds like if they did, it might empower them, but would also let Luna order them around if she desired, is that correct?” “Possibly. The scary thing is that I think... Valthrudnir kind of made this up on the spot.” Scrivener grimaced a little, shaking his head a bit. “I mean, he clearly worked off the basis of something he'd already done but... you know what I mean.” “He adapted it, yes.” Celestia replied thoughtfully, lowering her head before she simply nodded once, then smiled across at them. “Then you work on your projects, and I'll continue to work on these soulstone cores. You've probably already figured out that I want to design an amplifier, and I still do. It would be good to have something on hoof that would let us restore our energy and heal even the worst of wounds in case Thesis attacks again.” The others nodded slowly, and then Luna turned and gestured calmly with her head as her starry mane flowed slowly backwards, the mare smiling slightly at this far-too-welcome feeling. “Alright, my family. Let us allow Celestia to work on her frightening projects, although I am glad that at least she voluntarily told us of her plotting this time. And not that kind of plot, Scrivener Blooms, thou art sick and horrible and thou does not need to go and make another mare pregnant.” Scrivy sighed tiredly as Twilight blushed and glared at Luna, while Celestia called calmly even as she returned to the table: “Don't worry, little sister, I'm not entirely sure I can get pregnant. You don't have to worry about all the sleeping with each other we're doing behind your and Bob's backs.” “I'm rather sure that Discombobulation would be grateful not to suffer the regular romps with thee, Celestia.” Luna replied clearly even as she strode out of the room, and Celestia only smiled slightly: an expression almost mirrored on the sapphire mare's features as she added thoughtfully: “But then again, my big sister has always been particularly proud of her ability to wear even the mightiest stallion down into a crying mess.” “Your whole family scares me.” Scrivener remarked, and Luna laughed, the sound echoing through the corridor as Twilight smiled and shook her head. And in the sanctuary, Celestia closed her eyes and smiled as well, pausing a moment at the table with one hoof on a large piece of soulstone, and the other on a carving instrument. Then she opened her eyes and looked up, and she was somehow unsurprised to find herself gazing across at Discombobulation, as the Draconequus remarked mildly: “I really wouldn't mind that much, you know. I'm in that category of poet that believes good and proper romance doesn't require more than hugs and kisses. And no, I don't mean the kind of way you like to hug and kiss.” “Old habits die hard, I suppose.” Celestia replied softly, and then she reached a hoof out to gently touch the chaos entity's hand, her eyes glancing towards his other shoulder as she added softly: “You're not wearing your prosthetic.” “Well, you know. What's the point of trying to carry a companion cube if you have to drop it every time you teleport?” Discombobulation replied reasonably, and then he added mildly: “That's why I wish I was better at thinking with portals. Life would be far more fun, and I'm rather sure that Luna and the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System would get along splendidly. Well, they'd spend all day arguing and he'd refuse to do any of her tests. Which means she would probably... shoot him with a rocket turret and turn him into burning mush.” Discombobulation spoke the last part in a singsong, and Celestia smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly as she gazed across at him softly, and the Draconequus looked back at her before saying gently: “I don't confuse you quite as much anymore as I used to, but I find myself strangely okay with that. All I know is that no matter what, my fall will be for you, my love will be in you, if you be the one to cut me, I'll bleed forever.” The ivory mare gazed at him softly, and Discombobulation added after a moment thoughtfully: “It's not so bad, running through my existence rarely speaking my own thoughts and only making references to all the hodgepodge of another world. I might be potpourri, but I hope that you don't find me to be entirely rotten, because I rather like myself.” “I know. That's one of my favorite things about you.” Celestia said softly, and the Draconequus smiled to her before she asked softly: “But why have you been avoiding everyone, Bob? I think only Twilight's managed to see you for even a few minutes over the last while, apart from myself.” “Well, I'm a little embarrassed over that entire debacle in Ponyville still. I said I like myself, Celestia, but I never said I was very confident in myself.” Discombobulation said pointedly, glancing over at his stump of a shoulder, and then he rubbed at this slowly and shook his head a little. “And I've already done my piece with Antares, too. I have no wish to become condescending big brother to him, lecturing him all the time on what he should have done better. That would be a little silly on my part, seeing as there are many, many things I should do better myself.” “You did wonderfully, Discombobulation. I would never have asked you to stay and fight against Thesis. Especially not when you already sacrificed your arm fighting off that other Replicant.” Celestia reassured gently, and Discombobulation shrugged a little, before the ivory mare added: “And getting those you could to safety and keeping them there... that was important, too.” The Draconequus nodded, then he murmured in a quieter voice: “Still. After I didn't find Antares and his little friends in the bar, I shouldn't've kept looking for him and should have come right away. That's as amateur as forgetting to look at the direction the objective arrow is pointing in on the heads-up display. I still feel like a noob that let his teammates down, although thankfully with much less swearing from twelve year olds, which is some consolation.” Celestia sighed, but she smiled a little all the same before looking up and asking gently: “Would you like to know how you could make it up to me, then?” “Uh... by being a good boy, working harder in the future, keeping my promises, and uh... getting you some horse tranquilizers, no pun intended, to help with your libido?” Discombobulation answered hopefully, and when Celestia only gave him an amused look, the chaos entity winced a little. “Okay, what if instead I buy you a jackhammer?” The ivory mare tilted her head back and forth, then she winked over at him and replied: “How about I make you a deal, Bob? For now, we concentrate on getting work done here, and tonight, we'll try and... do what normal couples do. Dinner together, listen to one of my records, play a game. And then we'll curl up in front of the fireplace, and live the night out in peace, and quiet, and calmness?” “Oh, you are so getting me in the mood.” Discombobulation said drolly, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly before the two smiled at each other after a moment, and then the chaos entity added mildly: “Did you know that actually doing a lot of what people do in romantic comedies can get you arrested? Then again, I'm not your standard 'tries too hard to get the girl' type and you're not quite the standard... anything. I can't even compliment you properly: if I say that you were my beautiful goddess, well, you were certainly a beautiful goddess in the past too, weren't you? Your mane literally flows, your eyes literally sparkle, and you have actual magic at your disposal: you've lived for more years than I can count without a single wrinkle and you've been a Queen among nations and gods, and why yes, I did mean that with proper noun status. You're impossible, Tia.” Celestia only looked across at Discombobulation for a moment, and then she slowly half-lidded her eyes as a sultry smile spread across her lips, leaning towards him little-by-little, and Discombobulation stared at her as he grew pale before he flailed his arm madly and howled: “I need an adult! I need an adult!” “I'll be your adult, Bob.” Celestia's eyes glinted as her horn glowed and she leaned forwards, and the yelp from Bob that followed echoed down the corridors, Luna looking up curiously before Twilight glanced awkwardly over her shoulder, looking uncertain. “No, no. That was definitely a male sound. Celestia is like a great and evil spider, ensnaring males in her webs and then sucking them dry.” Luna halted, realized what she'd said, then began to giggle madly to herself even as she covered her mouth with one hoof. Scrivener did his best to try and glare at her, but he could only repress his smile for moments before he was giggling himself. Twilight looked at them both sourly, despite the amusement that crested her own features, which she blamed entirely on the emotions of the two and her relief at the fact Luna actually seemed... honestly better. The Lich gazed over them, then sighed and finally poked Luna lightly as her old horn threatened to fall from her psychic grip, saying mildly: “We should probably get moving and stop thinking about things like that, Luna.” “Oh, thou art no fun.” Luna laughed and shook her head, but then her merriment finally subsided before she winked over at Twilight Sparkle. “Besides, I think thou art just jealous. Why is it that all whom I adore always become so enraptured by Celestia? She may be gorgeous, aye, but I am far prettier. And do not squish my partners, and only make them cry on occasion.” Twilight and Scrivener both shared amused looks before Luna strode onwards; her path took her not upwards, back towards the surface, but instead towards another set of tunnels, trading the occasional thought or flitter of emotion and imagery with both of the ponies following her. It was something the Lich was still getting used to, sharing all this silent conversation... but admittedly, she was beginning to grow fond of it, and saw how even with the drawbacks the link could have, it was still wonderful to be able to share your very emotions with... well, not even a thought. But what Luna had in mind... Twilight hesitated, but the sapphire mare softened and paused in the middle of the long, concrete tunnel they were striding through, saying gently: “Nay, Twilight. Thou art an equal, and always free to speak thy mind to us. Even on this subject, because thou recognizes how important this is to me, even with thy misgivings. And 'tis not like I will simply trample thee and thy logic, Twilight, that is why Scrivener is here. To trample and to be trampled.” Scrivener sighed, and the Lich laughed a little before nodding once and asking quietly: “Then... are you sure this is really such a good idea? I mean, you're handling yourself very well, and I know that... you don't mean for this to be permanent, but just temporary... but well, shouldn't you be resting, or concentrating on mastering your new horn?” “I am doing the latter, Twilight Sparkle: what better way to learn the benefits and failings of my new horn than to put it to use?” Luna replied easily with a grin, and then she turned forwards and continued down the tunnel, rolling her shoulders as she felt a blast of bitter heat wash over her body from the end of the passage ahead. “Trust in me, my beautiful mare. In me, and in Scrivy. And in thyself, for I shall be asking thee to help me soon enough.” Twilight tilted her head curiously at this, then winced a little at the hot wind that washed over her like dragon's breath that smelled of brimstone and smoke and ash, as she hurried after Luna down the ramp leading to the bottom of the fire-lit cavern they entered into. The ramp was long and steep, but formed from natural rock with only a few added ironwood and steel supports, much like the cavern it bridged to from the tunnel: precious few areas of rock had been carved or shaped, and only supports had been added here and there, and the rest of their equipment built around the juts of stone and the rough-hewn rock. Even the large chimney in the ceiling was a natural passage that had only been widened slightly, venting the smoke up out of these subterranean caverns. Forges were arranged in a chaotic, patternless sprawl, each shaped like a large, rectangular box with broad and deep steel tubs of water to the side, and an anvil a short distance away: many of these were currently in use, as demons and Nibelung hammered loudly away at various projects. These Nibelung were a little different from the usual dwarves seen on the surface: they were burlier, taller, with eyes that glowed unnaturally. Nibelung that had spent too many years underground or exposed to Helheim's poisons: the best at their craft, but the only crafts they knew anymore was how to work the forge, and how to rule the battlefield. All these forges were in use, but Luna wasn't interested in them, nor was she interested in the rows of iron, steel, and titanium all waiting to be put to use. Instead, she headed across the area towards a large archway inset into the stone wall, raising her head proudly to the enormous statues standing silent sentinel on either side of it, both leaning on beautiful golden swords: they were shaped like enormous, armored bipeds with draconic heads, and Scrivener shivered as he realized they reminded him vaguely of Valthrudnir. Both statues moved slowly as Luna halted in front of the closed iron portcullis they guarded, revealing their true nature: they were massive security golems, and while they moved slowly now, they were devastatingly fast and efficient when it came to combat. Their ruby eyes almost seemed to glint with intelligence, and the gemstones that decorated their stone bodies all seemed to sparkle almost eagerly: each and every one of the jewels contained a little bit of energy that helped power the golem, and each and every piece of the living statues seemed anxious to start a fight. But then the portcullis opened, and a Nibelung dressed in heavy robes calmly leaned out to look over the ponies with interest as he grasped the edge o f the archway: he was clearly an Artificer from his shorn down tusks, but his fur was a reddish hue, and his features were thinner and sallower. He also had several metallic fingers, which clicked thoughtfully against the stone gateway before he asked in a curious, raspy voice: “And what brings Valkyrie Brynhild to my humble smithy?” “Mastersmith Byzantine, I wish to request the use of one of thy special forges. I have delicate work that needs to be done, and made strong.” Luna said calmly, bowing her head politely, and Byzantine frowned moodily before the sapphire mare added softly: “And I must also ask that thou share thy stores of gianttooth with me. I fear that neither iron nor steel nor even blessed silver will sit right for a task such as I am about to undertake. I require instead the only alloy that can approach the strength of that which could smash down even Heaven's mighty gates.” Byzantine looked uncertain at this, but after a moment he sighed and nodded, stepping backwards and bowing courteously as he gestured to them. “Of course, Valkyrie. We are but your humble servants, after all... come down to the forge with me, and I shall assist you however I-” “Nay, 'tis appreciated, but this is something I must do alone, Mastersmith.” Luna smiled slightly as the Nibelung looked up with more interest now, and then she started forwards, Scrivener and Twilight following behind as she continued: “Thou may watch, of course, I am not fool enough to think I can simply lay hoof upon a fellow artist's equipment and treat it as mine own, but I will ask thee not to help beyond gathering the materials. Even if I make the most grievous of mistakes, do not help me.” “And precisely what are you making, Valkyrie, that requires such strictness?” Byzantine asked curiously, but Luna only grinned over her shoulder in response at the Nibelung. “'Tis simple, Mastersmith. I am making my soul.” Top ↑